Meeting rooms in airports, train stations, bus stations or malls have numerous seats, but do not provide multimedia capability. Often if a user wants multimedia capability, they have to use their own laptop computer, portable phone, or tablet and connect to WiFi to obtain network services at a hot spot in an airport or in a mall. Often the user must sit at a table that has a charging station and WiFi capability and near many other persons who are in similar circumstances and who are also using their laptop computers, portable phones, or tablets. Sometimes depending on the area and which network provides the WiFi service, the provider charges the user for the WiFi use, which may require the user to enter a credit card number in what may be an unsecure area where the user's credit card security may be compromised. Even with a secure payment, there is little privacy at these tables and in close confines to other WiFi users on their devices. Also, the circumstances and close confines of those sitting at a table with many other users may be uncomfortable to some.
General seating in the waiting areas or similar locations may provide some relief, but these seats may be used by anyone. Free seating with an internet plug-in would also be wasteful because many who are not using the WiFi or internet service may want to sit in that seat. For that reason, there is a need to provide a multimedia seat, i.e., chair, where those that require the use of multimedia services would have seating availability and would be willing to pay for the seating and multimedia use. Such a seat should be readily manufactured without difficulty, easy to use, simple in design, have a minimal footprint, and be disabled unless payment by a user is made.